


If That’s Not a Sign, I Don’t Know What Is

by team_turtleneck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Broken Promises, F/F, Kara is a sweet summer child, Kisses, Rational but thirsty Lena, Signs and Portents, Worst date ever, dating-a-super problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: “Remember our first date— whatshouldhave been our first date?”“Okay, but it’s not like I planned for a giant squid to attack the harbor.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160
Collections: Ladies Bingo, Summer Spinoff





	If That’s Not a Sign, I Don’t Know What Is

Kara flies past an intersection clogged with overturned semi trucks and gushing fire hydrants. She’s carrying Lena in her arms, rounding a corner and shielding them from falling glass. Sirens errupt in the distance. She lands gracefully and sets Lena down.

Lena’s hair is wild, and she looks more than a little irked. She has a restaurant menu in one hand.

Kara gingerly takes the menu from her and sets it down on top of a newspaper box. “Sorry,” she says.

Lena lets out a frustrated sigh. “I think the universe is trying to tell us something.”

Kara looks puzzled. “What do you mean?”

A lightning strike lights up the sky followed by a deafening thunderclap.

Lena scowls and begins her response, voice raised over the rolling thunder. “That this,” Lena says, gesturing back and forth between them, “isn’t going to happen.”

“What? No,” Kara says definitively as she takes Lena’s hands in hers. “The universe isn’t trying to keep us apart.”

Lena looks at her skeptically. “Remember our first date— what _should_ have been our first date?”

“Okay, but it’s not like I planned for a giant squid to attack the harbor,” Kara says.

An ominous whirring sounds in the distance.

Lena huffs out a mirthless laugh and pulls her hands away. “And the radioactive werewolves last week?” 

Kara shrugs, sheepish. “Full moon?”

Lena grits her teeth a little at this. “What about the time a kaiju crashed into the building before our meals even made it to the table?”

Kara looks off to the side. “I really wanted that ravioli, too,” she says with a wistful sigh.

“Kara,” Lena says, snapping her fingers in front of Kara’s face. “Forget the ravioli.”

Kara shakes her head, coming back to the present. “We did get coffee that one time,” she offers.

“Oh, you mean the coffee the Flash spilled on my shirt when he ran past us during _yet another_ time crisis?”

“...Yes?”

An alien ship spins out of control above them, hit by a second lightning strike. Kara glances up at the ship anxiously.

“You’re impossible,” Lena says. She crosses her arms over her chest and pauses. “Fine. Meet me at The Oceanside at 7 o’clock.”

Kara smiles brightly and nods. “7 o’clock,” she repeats.

“This is your last chance, Supergirl.”

“See you then,” Kara says and kisses Lena on the cheek before blasting off to catch the alien ship before it took the top floor off of an office building.

— — —

Kara gazes longingly at Lena as the candlelight highlights Lena’s gorgeous features. Kara’s elbows are resting on the white table cloth, hands cradling her chin. She has a dopey grin on her face.

Lena is drumming her fingers on the table, leaning over and glancing past Kara’s shoulder to the window outside. She seems to be bracing herself for the next catastrophe.

Kara glances at her watch. “7:30 and no disasters,” she declares.

Lena looks at her, horrified. “Don’t say things—“

On cue, a volcano breaks through the asphalt, rising toward the sky at speed and smoking menacingly.

“—like that,” Lena finishes with a sigh of defeat.

Kara clenches her teeth nervously. “Sorry,” she says.

Kara grabs a glaring Lena’s hand and dashes for the backdoor of the restaurant. Once outside, she ducks behind a dumpster to change as Lena yells over the noise of cracking asphalt and blaring car alarms.

“We’re doomed, Kara. We need to accept it.”

Kara emerges, brushes off her super suit. “It doesn’t mean we’re doomed,” she says urgently as she scoops up Lena in her arms, launching into flight.

Lena holds onto Kara’s arm as they zip across town. “I think it does,” she says. “Think about it. We couldn’t possibly have a sex life if we can’t even get through dinner.”

Kara veers hard to the right, banking off a coffee stand. They spin out of control until Kara curls inward, righting their path as they hurtle toward the pavement. They land in a heap outside a shuttered hot dog stand. Kara pushes herself up to a seated position. “Sex life?” she asks, a sound between a squeak and a gasp. “Wow. I hadn’t even...”

Lena is unruffled. She smooths a loose strand of hair back and watches Kara try to find words to respond, opening her mouth before shutting it again, speechless. 

She presses her lips together to keep herself from laughing. She fixes Kara with a smoldering look, a look that she knows will make Kara squirm. “What if there is a giant meteor strike while I’m kissing my way up your thighs?” 

Kara’s eyes go wide.

“What if another doppleganger shows up while I have you pinned—“

Kara leans over and kisses Lena, no hesitation. Lena tangles her hands in Kara’s hair and kisses her breathless. 

The volcano rumbles, echoing off the buildings.

Kara pulls back. She bites her lip and tips her head toward the noise. “I kind of need to to get over there.”

“Of course,” Lena says. Her smokey look is fading.

“Can I... Can I come by your place after I handle this?” She gestures over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Go save the day. I won’t wait up,” she says. She holds Kara’s gaze. “But I expect you to wake me.”

Kara blows out a steadying breath. “I’ll do that.”

Another rumble and Kara takes off like a shot. Lena watches her go before she hails a cab.

In the back of the cab, Lena smiles to herself and makes a mental note to leave her bedroom window open.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m newish to the fandom, so I hope this hasn’t been written 100 times already. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
